Ichigo And Renjis Bogus Journey
by Orihimeinoueizumi
Summary: Ichigo and Renji have plans to take Orihime and Rukia out to a night club for easter. but whats happens when the girls decide to go together? what will ichigo and renji do when they findout? THIS IS NOT A YAOI OR YURI IchiHime and Renjiruki
1. Chapter 1

**I****HAVE NO THINGS AGAINST GAYS ALL CHARACTERS ARE FICTIONAL AND OWEND BY KUBO TITE I THINK THATS HOW U SPELL HIS NAME. ANYWAY IM NOT AGAINST GAYS OR ANYTHING I WAS JUST DOING THIS FOR THE FUN IF THERES ANY HATEFUL COMMENTS IM NOT GIVING A RATS ASS ABOUT WHAT U SAY I WARNED U ALREADY SO THERE. OH AND BTW I WAS SUPOSE TO MAKE THIS AND POST IT ON EASTER SUNDAY BUT IT WAS TOO LATE LOL OK ENJOY! **

**AND THIS IS NOT A YURI OR YAOI!**

Orihime and Rukia were getting ready for a Easter party at a nightclub in downtown. While doing so Ichigo and Renji are waiting in the living room.

Orihime: "Do you think the guys will like it?"

Rukia: "I'm sure they would why wouldn't they".

Orihime: "Alright then"..sighs "here we go"

**(with ichigo and renji)**

Renji: "Ichigo, what the hell why did u book us at nightclub paradise! I wanted to take Rukia to Tiki Cave"

Ichigo:" It was the last opening they had! the others were all packed! plus we get the VIP room."

Renji: "Whatever so when i-- WHAT??!! *nosebleeds* WHAT THE HELL ARE U WEARING?!"

Ichigo: "HUH?! WHAT THE HELL ARE U WEARING?!"

Orihime and Rukia walk in with sexy bunny outfits and laugh.

Rukia: "Oh Renji I knew that u would like it! meet our Easter outfits!"

Orihime: "Do you like mines ichigo? I picked it out just for you.."

Ichigo and Renji:"....TAKE THEM OFF!!"

Rukia: "But why!! we did this for you!"

Ichigo: "Guys will be looking at you strangely and get the wrong idea!".

Renji: "And we dont want that so take those things OFF!"

Orihime: :"Don't you like it? " wags her fluffy bun tail.

Ichigo: Blushes and nosebleeds. " um yeah we do! but your not going out like that!"

Orihime: "Hm! fine then!" Orihime walks back to the room along with Rukia.

Rukia: "Can you believe those guys! they think they can boss us around like that!..and to think I was gonna give renji a " good time!".

Orihime: Sighs and looks down. "Though I wish we could wear them I know ichigo loves it."

Rukia: "Gets an idea and takes Orihime hand. " we can still wear them! but we don't have to take the guys!"

Orihime: "What do u mean?"

Rukia: "Remember when we were talking about having some girl time? well this is the perfect time!"

Orihime:" Your right lets go partying!"

Orihime and Rukia walks out to the living room and pass the guys.

Ichigo: "Where do you both think your going?!"

Rukia:" Were leaving to the night club without you, You see me and Orihime haven't been having our girls night out and we figured that now would be a great time." walks to the door with Inoue and turns back and smiles. "see you later boys!" She walks out with orihime leaving the guys dumb stuck.

Renji: "What the?! what did we do wrong we were just tryintg to protect them!"

Ichigo Sighs but gets an idea. ".wait I have an idea! we should follow them to make sure they were wrong when guys come up to them and try to touch em! then they can tell us that we were right and they were wrong!"

Renji:" Yeah your right!! were gonna protect them and prove to them that we were right!!" he stands the the couch and points to the door. " LETS GO GET EM!!"

Ichigo: "HEY GET THE HELL OFF MY COUCH! YOU STEPPED ON DOG SHIT REMEMBER?!"

Renji: "oh crap sorry!"

**(RUKIA&ORIHMES P.O.V.)**

Rukia and Orihime walk on the streets linking arms and skipping playfully and entering the nightclub while two certain boys follow them from takes Orihime to the dance floor and dances with her then Renji and Ichigo hide up on the top of the club where the others dining.

Ichigo:: "What do you see so far?"

Renji::" Nothing only dancing"

Ichigo: "Well keep looking there bound to be someone going up to them and I'm not leaving this spot until they do!"

Renji: "Right!...hey ichigo? why are all the guys in here shirtless?

Ichigo:" I dont know maybe they were dancing to much and got sweaty so they took off there shirts to smell up the place like armpits."

**(an hour later)**

Renji and Ichigo are still looking down still on the girls at the same spot but there feet are tired they eyes are droopy, Renji looks around and almost falls asleep.

Renji: "Ohhh..come on !chigo nothing is happening ok I'm tired and I wanna freaking go home!!!!"

Ichigo: "Will you stop complaining! I told you I'm not giving up without a fight! so keep looking!"

Renji: Growls but looks away and sees a guy coming up to them. " I SEE ONE! I SEE ONE!!"

Ichigoi: "WHERE?!!"

Renji: "OVER THE-- no wait hes walking up to that guy and kissing him...O_O HES WALKING UP TO THAT GUY AND KISSING HIM!?!!"

Ichigo: O_O"...Renji...have you been noticing some weird things?"

Renji: O_O "if you mean seeing lots of guys embracing and kissing and girls doing the same..yeah I have.."

ichigo:....OMG WERE IN A GAY BAR!!!

Rukia: "hm?" hears a scream and looks up and sees some familiar shadows. " those two..look fimilar.."

Reni: "Holy crap she saw us! quick turn around and pretend were a couple!......OH BABY UR SO SEXY!"

Ichigo:" what?! are you crazy! I'm no-" gets cut off by renji slapping him in the ass. " GAHHH!!! U SON OF A BI-" Gets cut off by Renji again hugging ichigo.

Ichigo: Growls and grits teeth. " Renji when you let go I'm gonna kick you ass so bad!

Renji: "Shut up! I dont mean to do this on purpose! I just dont want her to notice us! I hate this just as much as you do!"

Ichigo: "Get the hell off me!! "

Renji: "look its working! she turned away!. You see I told you it was gonna work!"

Ichigo: " oh shut up! we could have just hid or something!"

Renji: pulls away and brushes myself off. " that was the most disturbing thing i had to do! so you better say thank you!"

Ichigo: "like hell I'm gonna say thank you!"

Renji:" WHY U BASTARD!! " Jumps on ichigo and the whole fight turns into a cloud. (get it? every time when there's a fight an animated cloud gets in the way)

**(Rukias & Orihimes P.O.V.)**

Orihime: laughs and dances with Rukia. " Wow I cant remember when was the last time we hungout like this!"

Rukia: "like a year maybe well it feels like a year so yeah."

suddenly a girl with pink hair red eyes comes walking over to them and starts dancing with them leaving rukia and orihime confused but they decide to stay quiet.

Kimmi: "Hey! im Kimmi, ya mind if I dance with you both?"

Orihime: "No not at all go ahead!"

Kimmi: "So how long have you guys known each other?!"

Rukia: "For two years but its been awhile since we had some alone time!"

Kimmi: "Cool its nice to spend time with your soul mate!"

Orihime: Both of them stop dancing. "what?"

Rukia: "huh? what did u mean by that?"

Kimmi: "huh? what are u talking about..wait..Ur both straight?"

Rukia: "What?! of course were straight we got boyfriends!"

Kimmi: gasps "Then what are you both doing here?!"

Rukia & orihime: "WHAT?! WE THOUGHT THIS WAS JUST A NIGHTCLUB!"

Kimmi: you didn't know?? I'm sorry!

Rukia: "INOUE DID YOU AND ICHIGO KNOW ABOUT THIS?! IF HE AND RENJI WERE GONNA TAKE US OUT TO A GAY BAR I'M GOING TO KICK THERE ASSES!!"

Orihime: "no! we thought it was a regular nightclub! and it was the last club that had a V.I.P."

Kimmi: "sorry if i spoiled your night"

Orihime: "No! no its ok its best that we know now. thank you so much and sorry on how we reacted we have nothing against gays..ok lets get out of here rukia."

Rukia: "I'm with u right there girlfriend!" runs off with Orihime.

**(ichigos and renjis P.O.V.)**

Ichigo and Renji still kept on fight but then see Rukia and Orinime run out of the bar.

Ichigo:" Where are they going now?!"

Renji: "I don't know but I'm gonna stick around to find out!

(where do u think rukia ad inoue aregoing next? how will renji and ichigo react at the place where there gonna go? well just stay tuned for Ichigo And Renjis Bogus Journey!!! I'm gonna make the next chapter soon! so please send reviews lots of em!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo and Renji follow the girls outside and walks slow enough for them to ot notice them. Rukia and Orihime were doing that girly skipping walking towords ther next destination. After a couple of minutes the guys see the girls entering the Arcade*.

Renji: What do you think there gonna do in there?

Ichigo: Sarcastically talks. "Oh I don't know renji, what would you do if you walked in a Arcade hm? get drunk and marry a old women? You idiot! there gonna go play some games!

Orihime: "Oh which one should we play first? there's alot to choose from ,DDR, shooting games, cosmic Bowling which one?"

Rukia: Hmmm..lets play DDR!"

Orihime: "ok"

Orihime and rukia ran to the DDR platforms and inserted a coin, they weren't sure what song they wanted but found a very cool song they both adore..The Hamster Dance. They steped they jumped and twirled around moving freely around, little did they know a bunch of guys were starring at them in awe..well looking at there bunny outfits in awe really..then after they7 both finished and won ten tickets.

Orihime "that was fun! what else should we do next?"

Rukia:" hmm..shooting game!"

Meanwhile Ichigo and renji play a game themselves...DDR they both argued over a song they wanted but the other wanted a different one. The started fighting over pressing the buttons trying to get the song they wanted, but hell broke loose and ended up with a song they NEVER wanted..Barbie Girl by Aqua.

Ichigo: "Dammit Renji! now look what you've done!

Renji: Me? your the one that started it! then the song begins to play. The guys started to play while hitting eachother purposely.

Anoucer: pizza for table 6! your order is ready!

Ichigo: "Aw crap! our pizzas here and we have a high score!"

Renji: "don't worry you go get them and I'll finish this off go now!" When Ichigo leaves Renji does something very surprising. "IM a barbie girl! In a barbie wooorld! Life is plastic! Its fantastic! (XDD I would love there to be a amv where renji sings this!)

Renji does the final steps and wins 50 tickets..little did he know Ichigo was watching him and giving him a VERY STRANGE look.

Ichigo:"o_O...renji?...what the hell were you just doing?"

Renji: "O/O um..dancing..and..singing..."

Ichigo:"...pfffftttttt HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOUR SO LAME"

Renji: "O/O SHUT UP! DONT JUDGE ME CAUSE I LIKE THE SONG OKAY!"

*with orihime and rukia*

Rukia begins to start shooting the zombies while orihime reloads her gun, dying 7 times already and has only one life left for both of them. Little did they know some guys were watching them while eating pizza (eh-hem! renji ichigo)

Orihime: "hurry RUKIA! THE GATE IS ABOUT TO CLOSE UP!"

Rukia: IM TRYING BUT THIS DAMM ZOMBIE IS HOLDING ME BACK AGH!

Orihime: "YESS WE WON!" they both begin to bounce and then suddenly some guys walk up to them.

Guy 1: "Hey..whats your names?"

Orihime: "Im Orihime and shes Rukia"

Guy 2: nice to meet you babes..so?..wanna grab a bite with us?

Rukia: puts a hand on my hip and grins listen if your coming inside of an arcade to pick up girls..then your so lame.

Orihime: "Besides, we already got boyfriends" crosses her arms. "so now if you don't mind." takes rukia bye the hand. "were leaving."

Boy1: Grabs orihime by the waist and pulls her to him. " you think were gonna let you get away with telling us all that crap?"

Boy2: Grabs rukia by the arm.

Rukia: "What the? let us go you creeps!"

Orihime: "Stop it! let us go!" tries to pull away but fails.

Ichigo: "huh? renji! look! points to both guys hurting the girls. we better go ther and help!

Renji: " W-wait K i got an even better idea! follow me!" he and ichigo walk in the mens room.

Ichigo: "Are you sure this is gonna work? I don't think we can pull this off."

Renji: "Trust me i know what we need to do on the count of three we jump em okay," hides behind the bathroom door. " ready..one..two..three!"

Both ichigo and renji jump on two men with long coats and hats.

Ichigo: gets dressed and finishes. "Alright Renji..lets go kick some ass."

Renji: Nods and grins and walks off with Ichigo.

Rukia: "What the hell! let us go dammit!"

Orihime: "Your going to regret this!"

Boy: "When were done with you..YOUR gonna be the ones who will regret it.."

Ichigo: 'I dont think so!"

Boy1: "huh?"

Ichigo and Renji leaning there backs against each other wearing long black coats with black hats looking like ther from a mob with new your act cents with crossed arms.

Renji: Hurting girls makes guys like you give real men a bad name

Ichigo: Those to choose to hurt women make men look like pussy's..

Boy2: "who the hell are you guys?"

Ichigo:"My name is Jak."

Renji: "And im Daxter "

Rukia and Orihime both blink and Just stand there.

Boy1: "hehe! you wanna fight?..well bring it on!"

Renji and Ichigo run towards the guys and raise there fist...

To Be Continued...

Well there you have it folks part 2 please review and there will be more to the next chappy!


End file.
